Opacity
by WeevilsQueen
Summary: It's hard to know what other people want. Especially when you're trying so hard to please them. Jack/Ianto


Free moments were rare at Torchwood. Free moments spent thinking how the last three months of your life had actually been kind of fucking amazing were virtually unknown. Yet that's exactly what Ianto Jones was thinking as he took the stairs (he probably needed more not-alien or sex related exercise) up to the tourist office.

Yeah, the first few weeks with Jack back had been tense. Confusing. Scary. The only thing more unsettling than his own mood swings had been Jack's. Sick lurches from manic laughter to punched walls to bitter, introverted silences in just a few moments. Something had to give or they'd be stuck in this emotional spiral forever – or at least until someone got hurt. And finally, something did give. Surprisingly, it had been his and Jack's pride. One night, weakened by exhaustion and loneliness, that pride gave way to apologies and declarations and whispered confessions in the dark. To nights spent curled up in bed, late mornings and languid showers. To comfort. To _plans_. A _future_.

Three months. Three months of something close enough to a relationship that Ianto had stopped fake-flirting with the baristas at the café when Jack was there, just to show he didn't care about monogamy. He'd also stopped worrying about asking Jack to spend the night and simply assumed he would. The extra toothbrush, marmite in the cupboard and extra blue shirts hung in the closet said much Ianto nor Jack could. Ianto had also stopped worrying about condoms – they were both grateful for that particular symptom of domesticity.

"I want to take you out tonight."

Jack's declaration in the kitchen over toast still made him feel slightly warm under the collar. Jack was planning a date, for chrissake! Not necessary, but not unwelcome. And as the day went by Ianto found he liked the idea more and more. Jack taking him on a date. That Jack planned. Had been planning, apparently, by the tone of his practiced nonchalance. He liked the idea of a date, actually. He liked it a lot. It made him feel like a priority – for the first time in a long time. Maybe ever.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWT

They left the Hub a bit late, home to change and then back down to the SUV. Jack hadn't said a word about where they'd be going, despite Ianto's not-very-veiled cajoling.

"I need to know how to dress. Smart? Casual? What type of place is it?"

"Just look sexy like you always do. Don't worry. Whatever you wear will be perfect – now go finish up!"

The SUV had been parked in a city center lot and they were walking a trendy block of shops and better restaurants. Ianto hoped it wasn't Italian – getting loaded with carbs was never a good way to start an evening that might end in some seriously acrobatic I-want-more-dates sex. The next block was bit less flash and there was a crowd outside one of the new, trendier pubs. Ianto didn't enjoy the idea of walking through the mess to their destination. He thought instead of how he might rub his elbow against Jack's once they were through the crowd. Maybe run his hand down the small of Jack's back. Men didn't hold hands in public, in his mind at least, but they could certainly remind each other of their affection. Yeah, that would be perfectly appropriate and hint of the appreciation he planned to show Jack later tonight.

But they didn't make it through the crowd. Jack slowed down and made his way quickly through the well dressed men and women milling about outside, straight to the door. A couple of women in 4 inch heels and skirts not quite long enough both of them up and down as they made their way past. A few guys smoking along the wall, all in nice coats and expensive jeans, watched with an unconcerned air. Jack smiled at the man closest to the door, exchanged pleasant nods. He grabbed the trailing Ianto by the forearm and pulled him along a little quicker, into the throng of the pub.

A popular single played just a little too loud and large plasma screens showing the latest matches hung on most walls. The men in the place pretended to survey their surroundings with a casual air, one eye on the screen, one on the door or the bar, deciding which girl they might have a chance with. The women carefully didn't notice or care. Everyone young, everything modern. This was an after-work meat market and Ianto was confused.

"Are we looking for something? For work?"

"No! This is a great place Ianto – this is where pretty people go _after _work. Like us."

"Oh. Is it, okay? For us?" He assumed Jack would know what he meant – was it a friendly environment for them, together? Could they be on a date here? He didn't see anyone he would immediately assume was gay. Yeah, he knows the problem with stereotypes, but if the bar was gay friendly, there'd be at least some sign, wouldn't there? At least one gay couple, sitting obviously close or speaking intimately. Despite looking hard, with a Torchwood trained eye, he didn't see anything that made him comfortable here.

"Of course. Don't worry. Hey, let's sit here."

Ianto doubted Jack even heard his tentative "Okay."

Leave it to Captain Jack Harkness to effortlessly find a clean, empty booth across from the bar with a great view of the room the moment they walk in. Always dashing had its advantages. The quickness of the waitress was likely due to Jack's being dashing, charming or handsome as well.

They ordered a couple of lagers and Ianto added chips just because he didn't want to drink on an empty stomach. He wondered if they were waiting for their reservation. Or maybe Jack thought this is what normal people did on a date these days? Ianto wasn't sure, but he wanted to find out and rectify the situation, immediately.

"So, what are we doing here?" Ianto asked casually. He still vaguely thought they might have Torchwood business here. Or maybe he just hoped.

"I thought it would be fun to try something new. I heard this was the place to be right now and looks like I heard right." Jack looked around, smiling, taking in all the beautiful people, the vibrant atmosphere. Ianto found himself regretting there wasn't a dance floor in the place – the one thing that might have redeemed the experience. Jack would looks great sweaty, grinding with a mass of humanity on a blinking dance floor.

"Hmmmm"

"You would fit right in here, you know. If you worked at any other job. If you still worked for One. You'd be at that bar, in the middle of all of Cardiff's young, gorgeous talent."

Ianto wasn't sure how to answer this, or if it even needed an answer. Was Jack just complementing him or was this something bigger? Was Jack going to say they were too different? That Ianto should be here, with someone here, instead of with Jack? What the fuck was going on?

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Look at those three girls at the bar. Which one would you choose?" Ianto looked over. A pale blonde with killer legs. A pretty girl with straight dark hair, glasses and lots of bracelets. A brunette knockout with lots of curves in a well cut pant suit.

Gratefully, the waitress came then with their order, giving Ianto a minute to think. This conversation was going nowhere he particularly approved of, fast. And Ianto was not a man who liked being caught unprepared. Once the server left Ianto took a sip of his lager while Jack continued to just look at him. He finally replied.

"I don't know – choose for what, Jack?"

"Hmmmm … I don't know. What would you like? What would you like to do … ?" This was Jack musing rather than asking Ianto a question. Chin in the air, head slightly cocked. Eyes looking into a faraway corner. Then a knowing smile, Jack's eyes back on Ianto. "Oh, I think you'd start with her breasts. Soft and full, cupping them, kissing them. Mouthing her nipples. The one on the end, with the figure – I bet she has big pink nipples, barely fit in your mouth." Ianto stared at Jack's mouth. Entranced by the words he was saying – shocked and, of course, turned on. It was Jack, after all. Jack and his deliciously dirty mouth.

"I'd be undressing you at the same time – playing with your nipples. I know you like it, even if you won't admit it. You moan way too much when I bite them." Jack winked and the movement snapped Ianto out of his sexual stupor. Is that what this was about? A motherfucking threesome?

"I'd suck you off while you play with her tits. Maybe you'd go down on her too – I'd love to watch you lick her out. I bet you're great at it." Ianto didn't say a word. Although he should have been furiously trying to find the best way to tell Jack to go fuck himself, his mind was instead silent. There was only room for the image of Jack sucking his cock while Ianto himself licked away at the sweet cunt of the fit brunette.

"Would you want me fucking you while you fucked her? You could be all stretched out on my cock while you're deep inside her – every time you thrust into her you'd come down on me, pushing me inside your ass. Imagine the sounds you would make, trapped between us."

"Or we could both be inside her. We'd fill her up, make her scream, she'd be so tight and wet and you'd feel my cock moving inside her too, rubbing against yours. You can still have those magnificent tits in your face, if you have her on your lap."

"Or maybe you'd rather be on your back, she can ride you so we can both see those big tits bouncing. I'll fuck your face. Hold your head and fuck that pretty mouth of yours while she rides your cock? Would you like that the most?"

"I do love it when you fuck my face."

Jack's deep, throaty whisper, the lilting cadence, his fingers softly stroking Ianto's hand in time with his words. Ianto was fucking swooning in the face of a full on Harkness seduction.

Ah - so that's what this was. Jack had taken him here to fantasize, to play. To start some seriously dirty talk that would end up in hot, sweaty, hopefully kinky sex. And with Ianto slightly pissed that could easily lead to a second round of cuddles and late night cheese toasties, Jack's secret favorite.

"I'll choose the one on the end then - she seems to inspire you." Ianto flippantly replied now that he'd determined this all a game – one he didn't mind playing if it meant lots of orgasms and late night snacks. Though he would have preferred something a little more, well, fuck it – he wanted something romantic. Thoughtful. But he was a 24 year old man and he's take a good night of shagging anytime.

"Excellent! Give me 10 minutes, give or take 8."

Ianto stared at Jack's now empty chair for a few seconds. He felt himself go numb.


End file.
